Problem: The points $(-1,4)$ and $(2,-3)$ are adjacent vertices of a square. What is the area of the square?
The side length of the square is the distance between the given points, or $\sqrt{(-1 - 2)^2 + (4 - (-3))^2} = \sqrt{3^2 + 7^2} = \sqrt{58}$. The area of the square is the square of the side length, or $\boxed{58}$.